Fake Love vs True Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic Boom short story. Sonic and Amy are only friends but when someone pours a love potion in Sonic's drink, Sonic becomes less cocky and more of a gentleman to Amy Rose. But what happens when the love potion in Sonic becomes too much he starts to go crazy?


**For years of reading other Sonamy stories, I've been learning about the difference between fake love and true love.**

 **Fake love is if someone was only toying with your heart, manipulate you, using you to get what they want, or that they only care about your good looks rather than caring for who you are.**  
 **True love is if someone really loves you for who you are and would never use you for popularity or force you to do everything they want. Your true love is someone who will always worry about you when you are hurt or in danger.**

 **Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

* * *

"I do have some feelings for Sonic but we're just friends. That's all" Amy said to Perci, Stacy, and Zooey at the Meh Burger table. These girls were thinking that Amy and Sonic is the perfect couple but their relationship is a little platonic or complex.

"But you two are cute as a love couple" Zooey said.

"Whatever you wanna think but I'm just friends with him" Amy crossed her arms at this conversation.

"What if you tried a love potion on him?" Perci suggested as she held out a pink love potion.

"Say what?! Do you know what love potions do? And no way would I ever do that to Sonic to fall in love with me! Wait, where did you get that?" Amy gasped in surprise that love potions are real.

"From a gypsy somewhere" Perci said.

"Never realized that love potions exist but I'm still not doing that to Sonic. Everyone knows that love potions are dangerous" Amy said.

"I can assure you this one will make him more of a gentleman to you" Perci said.

"I would not do that to Tails either, he already loves me for who I am" Zooey said.

"That's what I really mean. There's a difference between fake love and true love. Fake love is if someone only uses you to get what they want. True love is if someone loves you for who you are. But Sonic chooses to be a free-spirited hedgehog. Sometimes I get a little jealous when Sonic flirts with other girls but that's just him being a hero to everyone. Thanks for trying to help me out girls but I still refuse to use the love potion. See you around" Amy said and walks away to head home.

The girls on the other hand decide to help Amy without her knowing. When Amy arrived at her hut, she sat on her bed and looks at the selfie of herself and Sonic.

 **x**

The blue hedgehog was simply getting annoyed with Knuckles and Tails talking about his feelings for Amy. He would shrug it off or act like he's confused to hide his feelings, "Nuh uh! I already told you this before, guys. Amy and I are just friends, not romantic lovers. And I'm not a romantic lover" Sonic crossed his arms while having a glass of orange juice near his window of his shack.

"That's what the fans keep saying that you and Amy are love couples" Tails said.

"I know but there are fans that respect me and Amy's relationship. Fine, I do have some feelings for her but I'm not ready to fall in love with her. I like to keep this relationship a little platonic or complex. I don't know which is better" Sonic said.

"Maybe when the time is right. When Eggman does not interfere" Knuckles suggested.

"No, Knux. Eggman is always gonna interfere with everything. This is why Team Sonic will remain as heroes" Sonic said.

"Don't you mean Team Knuckles?" Knuckles being slow to remember this like last time.

"Oh, brother" Tails face-palmed.

Without noticing, someone pours a pink love potion in Sonic's glass of orange juice; the unseen figure dashed off without being noticed. But Sonic's sharp reflexes made him think he heard something, "Did you hear something?"

"Nope" Knuckles shook his head.

"Nothing" Tails shrugs.

Sonic shrugs too and drinks. As he did he froze up for a few seconds; his mind made him think about Amy and accidently sighs in love. Tails and Knuckles didn't notice that Sonic's emerald eyes shimmered in pink for a few seconds before it went back to green, "You know guys. Maybe I should go and talk to Amy about our relationship" Sonic said.

"What made you change your mind?" Tails was astonished.

"For what you said, I do have feelings for her" Sonic said.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sonic" Tails stammered.

"Anyway. See ya guys" Sonic dashes off in a blue trail.

Tails just stands there still shocked while Knuckles was clueless, "That was awkward. He never sounded like a lover like this" Tails said, still shocked.

 **x**

The blue hedgehog ran in super speed to find Amy's house, "You knight in blue shining armor has arrived, my pink rose" He sighs in love as he got to the door. He knocked on it and Amy answers.

"Yes. Oh hello Sonikku. I mean Sonic. Um, what brings you here?" Amy was a little surprised to see her blue friend here.

"Well Ames, I just had the idea of we could go out for a walk" Sonic suggested, not in his own cocky way but instead he did it in his gentleman like way.

"Um, okay" Amy said, confused that her Sonic would never act so gentleman like.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Never mind, let's go" Amy said as she followed Sonic to the beach.

"The ocean is like the color of my blue fur. And the seashells is like the color of your pink fur" Sonic said in a lovely polite manner.

"Why thank you Sonic" Amy smiled sweetly; though a little confused by Sonic's sudden behavior but she didn't care, "I've never seen you so polite like a gentleman. I always thought you like being the cocky hedgehog"

"Eh, I thought of maybe being more like a gentleman than my old cocky side. I don't want to be too obsessed with my ego too much; it makes me get a little crazy" Sonic sighs in love.

"You're right. Being too egoistical is no good" Amy said.

"Yup, and a little annoying sometimes. Now hang on tight" Sonic scooped her in his arms and dashed to Meh Burger.

From the hiding spot; Sticks, Tails, and Knuckles were shocked by what they just saw. Sonic being so gentleman-like to Amy Rose, "I don't think Sonic has ever been too romantic towards Amy. Do you think he's being mind-controlled?" Tails asked.

"Or heart controlled by a cupid?! AAAAAHHHHH!" Sticks running around like crazy.

"What?" Knuckles was confused.

"Struck by a love arrow" Sticks explained.

"No, no, I'll say it again. You think he's under mind control or something?" Tails repeated his question.

"I have no idea for that" Knuckles said.

"If he was really under mind control he would've attacked Amy! Everyone knows that if someone was under mind-control they would've attack their friends! Not act so polite!" Sticks going paranoid.

"I know what you mean Sticks. You saved us from mind control but this is really unusual" Tails said.

"I think Sonic just got love-sick" Knuckles said.

"Maybe we should wait until Sonic is at home I can put my tin foil hat on him to see if he's really under mind control" Sticks said.

"You're gonna give him a party hat?" Knuckles raised a brow.

"You all think my tin foil hats are plain silly?! Tin foil hats help shield the brain from threats such as electromagnetic fields, mind control, and mind reading. This is why no one listens to me every time" Sticks crossed her arms.

"Hmmmm. We'll get some answers" Tails said.

"Like asking some questions?" Sticks asked.

"Exactly" Tails said.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were at Meh Burger having lunch together. This also made the villagers confused by what is happening; they all thought Sonic did not have any feelings for Amy. It was like Sonic is out of character or that he decided to spend some time with Amy.

"This is like a dream come true Sonic" Amy said.

"You could say that, my Lady Rose" Sonic flirted.

"It's not polite to flirt, Sir Sonic" Amy teased him.

"You know I like to make you blush" Sonic teased back, "Say Dave, some music would do" Sonic said to Dave.

"I don't do romantic music" Dave said but received a demanding dark growl from the blue hedgehog, not noticing that there was a shimmer of pink color in his eyes.

"Alright fine" Dave took out an accordion while having a grumpy look on his face.

"Ah much better" Sonic chuckled.

"You didn't have to make it special for me, Sonic" Amy said sweetly.

"Ah, it's for today's date" Sonic said.

"I always knew you were sweet, Sonic" Amy giggled.

"You're so cute when you giggle Amy" Sonic said.

"Sonic you're making me blush" Amy blushed.

"Oh sorry" Sonic chuckled.

 **x**

Knuckles, Sticks, and Tails got impatient to wait for Sonic to come back, so they asked the villagers if they know anything about Sonic's strange behavior. Some said he's acting weird, some say he's becoming like a gentleman, and most say that he's never acted like this to any woman. Tails thought of asking Zooey if she knew something's wrong with Sonic. He got to her cottage and knocked on the door. He waited patiently and Zooey answered.

"Hi Tails" Zooey said.

"Hi Zooey. Say do you know why Sonic is acting really weird?" Tails asked her.

"Uhhh….well….." Zooey got nervous as she told him everything for a few minutes.

After listening Tails was really shocked, "A love potion?! That's insane!" Tails gasps.

"I know, I know. The twins and I wanted to help Amy but I guess we didn't think straight. I guess a love potion doesn't mean true love" Zooey felt ashamed.

"Okay okay. What's the positive thing on that potion and the negative?" Tails keeps asking.

"The good thing is that it makes the one more gentle and it won't cause hormonal overdrive but the bad thing is that it causes overprotection and lust. If Amy notices that Sonic is becoming less and less of himself, Sonic will become….." Zooey did not want to say it.

"A crazed love lusted hedgehog?" Tails guessed.

"Something like that. And Amy won't be able to defend herself from him" Zooey shuddered.

"How long does the love potion last on Sonic?" Tails asked.

"12 hours. Now it's been 4 hours that will be 8 hours left until Sonic is back to his normal self" Zooey said.

"Then we better cure him at once! This means trouble!" Tails said.

"If you get in Sonic's way he'll become aggressive. But do what you guys can to protect Amy from Sonic. And Tails, I'm very sorry that the twins and I mess this up" Zooey said with her ears down.

"Don't worry. I'll try to make him snap out of it" Tails assured, "And by the way I forgive you" Tails said before he left.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were now on the cliffs watching the sunset, "Ah, pink glow in the horizon sky. The color of your fur" Sonic said.

"Mmmmm, combined with the blue of the sea, like your fur" Amy sighs romantically.

"Yeah. And by the way Amy, would you like to stay with me at the hut at night?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I would love too, Sonikku" Amy said.

Just as they were about to kiss; an incoming boomerang hit Sonic's head really hard, "OW!" Sonic fell onto the ground.

Amy gasps but angrily turns to see Sticks, "STICKS!" Amy yelled.

"Don't blame Sticks right now! Amy, this is gonna sound crazy but Sonic drank a love potion 4 hours ago!" Tails yelled.

"What?" Amy was shocked.

"You heard me, the twins poured a love potion into his drink" Tails said.

"But he hasn't acted lusty" Amy said.

Sonic got up and had his green eyes turned glowing pink, not looking so happy that he was interrupted, "GRRRR! You are so gonna regret that, Miles Prower!" He growled aggressively.

"Sonic calm down. I don't wanna fight you" Tails said.

Sonic stands in front of Amy, "Neither would I. Now explain yourself right now!" Sonic demanded.

"Sonic! You never acted like this! Please don't fight him!" Amy begged but Sonic's lust was increasing in his mind.

"Amy, don't fall into his spell! He's crazy!" Sticks pulled Amy away from the crazed blue hedgehog.

"She's not going anywhere!" Sonic snatched Amy out of her grip.

"Sonic please! Don't be like this!" Amy can now see that this isn't her Sonic with glowing pink eyes.

"Amy, I'm trying to protect you!" Sonic said.

"Sonic...I'm so sorry!" Amy summoned her hammer and whacks Sonic on the head to knock him out but that did no damage to knock him out.

"Hehehe…..very strong my Rose" Sonic chuckled with lust in his eyes and grabbed her and dashed off with her to get away from his friends.

"Hey! Put me down, Sonic!" Amy tried to slap him but couldn't do that when he's carrying her and running really fast. If she did slap him he would drop her on purpose.

"My, you're so feisty" Sonic purred seductively.

That made his pink rose blush hard, "Stop flirting with me!" She yelled.

Sonic stopped as he reached to his shack and pinned her up against the wall, "So beautiful and yet so feisty. Playing hard to get makes me get warmed up" He smirked.

"Don't you dare! You're becoming like a pervert and I really hate that!" Amy yelled angrily.

"You think?!" Sonic shoved himself onto her and kisses her hard.

"Mmph?!" Amy got kissed by him. As much as she wanted to get her first kiss from him but not like this when Sonic is infected with the love potion controlling him. She tried to kick his legs but Sonic dodged them due to his sharp reflexes. But the kiss lasted for a few seconds since Sonic needed air.

"Your lips taste so fruity like strawberries. I'm guessing you're wearing lipgloss" Sonic chuckled.

"Thanks but that's not what I was expecting! Sorry about this Sonic but I want the old Sonic back!" Amy tries to whack him with her hammer but the blue hedgehog was too fast.

"Missed me!" Sonic taunts her.

"Don't bet on it!" Amy threw her hammer but Sonic grabbed her hammer.

"Hehe….bad girl" Sonic chuckled darkly as he tossed the hammer aside and pinned her on the wall again, "Give up my Rose. Your love makes me stronger" He purred and nibbles her neck.

"N-N-Never…" Amy tries to hold in her moans as best as she can. But the feeling of his kisses on her neck was making her become weak.

That's when she felt Sonic get pulled away from her, "Keep your crazy love spell away from Amy!" Sticks said.

"Grrr! No one tells me what to do!" Sonic glared at the badger.

While he's distracted, Dr. Eggman with his flying hover mobile grabs Amy and takes her to his lair, "Don't ask. Your little fox friend told me everything" The mad scientist said.

"Good, but don't try anything funny" Amy grumbled.

"For now" Eggman said.

"NO! I must get her!" Sonic saw his pink lover get away. He was still being held down by Sticks, Knuckles, and Tails, "GRRRR! GET OFF OF ME!" He pushed them off.

"Not on my watch!" Knuckles leaps up and pins him down again.

"UGH! I don't have time for this!" Sonic kicked him off and sped off to Eggman's lair.

"He's too strong! We won't be able to hold him down!" Knuckles panted.

"How long will the curse last?!" Sticks asked.

"10 minutes left until he's back to his normal self. I hope Eggman knows what he's doing to keep Sonic out" Tails said.

 **x**

Sonic was spin dashing on the door but couldn't make any damage to it, no matter how hard he tried. Eggman was watching this through his camera, "Not again! Just like the last time Shadow did to my door last year" Eggman groaned in frustration.

"The love potion is making him very strong. This is not Sonic at all when he's infected with the love potion" Amy gulped in fear.

"Don't panic. He'll be back to his annoying cocky self in 5 minutes or less" Eggman said.

"Good, because love potion is fake love, once it's over I have a score to settle with Zooey and the twins" Amy clenched her fist.

"Uh oh! Your crazy boyfriend is gonna break the door! You better hide right now!" Eggman said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amy growled and went to hide somewhere.

"ORBOT! CUBOT! This is gonna get bad!" Eggman took out a net gun.

"Any second now!" Cubot said.

"Don't bet on it!" Sonic ran in so fast he ran around in circles.

"Two minutes!" Eggman shouted. He was about to fire when Sonic snatched it and threw it aside.

"Where is Amy?! Tell me right now or I'll rip your pathetic mustache!" Sonic's pink eyes glowed.

"How should I know?! She could be anywhere!" Eggman yelled.

"Don't try to stall me, Egghead! I know your tricks and I'm not dumb to fall for that again!" Sonic growled darkly.

"I'm right over here, Sonic!" Amy was right behind him, knowing that the love potion on Sonic will last for a minute.

"Amy, there you are" Sonic said.

"Sonic, that love potion is making you a monster. I love you no matter who you are or what you become. Inside your natural love is there, not the fake love the potion is giving you. Please be the Sonic I know" Amy talked sense into him while the potion is starting to wear off. The rest of the team arrived.

"I don't care, Amy! I've been pretending to not have romantic feelings for you and I want you to be mine!" Sonic glared at her but the love potion is wearing off on him, "ARGH!" He clutched his head in agony. He fell onto the floor as his eyes became their natural color. His love strength faded as well.

 **x**

A while later, Sonic was waking up in his shack; feeling a little dizzy and saw Amy standing next to him, "What just happened?" He sat up.

"The love potion wore off. You don't remember?" Amy said.

"No, but it felt like a dream. What did I miss?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…well…." Amy stammered and glanced at the bandicoot twins and Zooey to explain the story.

"Well we just wanted to help Amy about yours and her relationship so I poured the love potion into your drink" Perci said.

"We didn't know this would happen" Staci said.

"Trust me Sonic, I tried to object to the potion as well" Zooey said.

"I see. I mean I do have some feelings for Amy but I'm just not ready to be in a romantic relationship with her. But please, never trust love potions. I understand that you ladies were trying to help but love potions are very dangerous" Sonic said.

"We'll promise it won't happen again" Perci said.

"But still, everyone in the village knows already" Amy said.

"Well, let's say that the love potion was a fake love. And that we are both just friends, not lovers" Sonic said.

"Good idea. And again we are really sorry" Staci said.

"It's all right. You girls now learned an important lesson" Sonic said.

As soon as Zooey and the twins left, Sonic sighs and placed his hands on his head.

"I can't believe it all happened" Sonic sighs.

"Sonic, you weren't yourself of the potion" Amy said.

"It's like it was a dark side potion than love potion" Sonic said.

"Love potions increase a person's lust, hormones, and who knows what else. But that was fake love" Amy said.

"Why do they even exist? Real love comes from the heart" Sonic said.

"I know but fake love can come from anyone who wants to use someone for maybe popularity or fame. True love is about loving someone for who they are and will always be on his or her side" Amy said.

"I know that a thing between us is now very unlikely after all this. Is there even a thing to fix all this?" Sonic asked.

"Well…..we can pretend that we are better than each other. Like a pretend argument" Amy said.

 **x**

In the village, the villagers were hearing rumors that Sonic and Amy are in love but some don't believe that it will happen. As rumors grew more out of control, they heard two people walking in the village arguing with each other. What the villagers don't know is that two people are just doing their act.

"Oh, yeah! My hammer is twice as strong than your spin dash! My hammer can do a lot of damage than your pinball move!" Amy arguing at her blue hedgehog friend.

"Oh, yeah! I don't use weapons to beat Eggman's robots. My signature move is my weapon!" Sonic arguing back.

"Don't try to think you win because my big mouth is still talking!" Amy growled while pretending.

Everyone watched them like what the heck. One moment they thought that the two were falling in love but the next they are arguing.

"What do you think of that Miss-dress-wearing, bowface, thorn rose, milkdrinking, pinky?" Sonic pretended to insult Amy.

"Do not talk trash-name at me, you blue rat! Next time, tell your big mouth to talk with polite words!" Amy pretending as she pushed Sonic with strong but gentle force.

"That's it! You're gonna get it!" Sonic then chases after Amy, when they really were getting out of everybody's sight.

"Good act" Amy giggled.

"You too Amy. I didn't really mean those insults" Sonic said.

"Of course you didn't. Because I'm a rose without thorns" Amy said.

"And I'm just the blue wind. Anyways, ta-ta!" Sonic dashed off.

"Still the same old cocky hero again" Amy rolled her eyes but smiled that she's happy that Sonic is acting like his normal self.

 **x**

Sonic made it back home and lies down on his hammock, smiling happily but doesn't remember everything of how he got the scented lipgloss on his lips, "I can just imagine if there was something between her and I" Sonic said and closed his eyes.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **This is why we should never force ourselves to fall in love because your heart tells you that you're not ready. Only time will come when you find someone that loves you for who you are. If someone can't make you happy or only cares about himself/herself, then that person isn't the one for you. Fake love is like you're falling into that person's trap to break your heart. Never listen to your brain, listen to your heart. Because real love comes from the heart. True love is real and if someone loves you for who you are and will always be there for you, then that person will be the one for you.**

 **Same thing with friendship too. If a true friend is loyal and never bullies anyone, that friend is your true best friend. If your fake friend is manipulating you, using you to get what they want, forcing you to be like him/her, or doesn't show any care if you're hurt or in danger, then that fake friend is not your true friend. True friends is about being there for each other.**


End file.
